It Was Only Just A Dream
by shipssetsail
Summary: What if at the very end of the show, Avery wakes up and realizes... it was only just a dream. Cred: mbvfan500 for messaging me the idea:)


**A/N: This is set at the end of the show. I hope Dog With A Blog gets at least three more seasons and do not intend for it to end quicker by posting this fanfic, this idea just came to me and I couldn't not write it. Please note that this is entirely made up and only a theory on how things may pan out, but anything in the show that resembles anything in this fanfic is completely coincidental. I do not own Dog With A Blog, if I did, Kavery would have already happened:)**

It all ended with Avery graduating high school. Tyler and Nikki moved into an apartment together after Tyler had graduated his senior year. Bennett contacted Mr. Cathcart and takes the job he'd been offered years prior. Chloe enters middle school. Karl ends up with Max, and the two alongside Lindsay stay close friends with Avery.  
But, it had all ended... with a dream.

The sunlight from the morning sun streams in through Avery's bedroom window and shines into her eyes. She throws an arm over her face as she rolls onto her side. The alarm clock sounds, but she just stirs beneath the covers, making no attempt to silence the obnoxious beeping.  
But soon, she emerges from the mounds of black and blue sheets and blankets. Groaning, she drags herself out of bed.  
"Come on, Avery!" Tyler yells from down stairs. "We're gonna be late for school."  
Avery makes her way to the dresser, stumbling over skinny jeans and crop tops strewn across her bedroom floor. Once at the vanity, she opens her weary eyes with a yawn and stares lazily into the small mirror that sits atop her wardrobe. She smiles and ruffles her blonde wavy hair. "Time for another day at an educational prison."  
"Knock, knock." a voice says just outside her door.  
She crosses to her bed and waits for them to enter.  
A young man in dark blue jeans and a faded The Lumineers band tee enters the room, his dark brown hair combed up to the side. "Hey, Ave's." he crosses to her bed and takes a seat beside her, pulling her into a side hug. "How's my beautiful girlfriend?"  
Avery smiles, settling into the crook of his neck. "I'm fine. How's my handsome boyfriend?"  
He smiles down at her. "I'm good. Oh, hey, I just gotta done working on a new song. You have to hear it."  
She leans up, her shoulders shrug. "I'd love to." she pecks his lips and both smile into the kiss.  
He smooths down her hair and kisses her forehead. "I'll be downstairs." he rises off the bed and crosses to the door.  
"I'll be down in a minute, Karl." she smiles.  
He leaves, the smile on his face never leaves though.  
After a few minutes of getting ready, she throws on a American Authors band tee and ripped skinny jeans. Her faded black vans are slipped on and the two very last things she grabs before leaving are her bookbag and her skateboard.  
Avery slings the strap of her bag over her right shoulder and heads downstairs, her skateboard hugged closely to her hip.  
"I'm ready." she sings, arriving on the last step.  
Karl rises from the couch with a smile. "Okay, ready?"  
"Oh, wait." Avery heads into the kitchen.  
Ellen leans against the kitchen island, the end of her number two pencil tapping against the rim of her glasses as she peers down at a yellow notepad. Bennett sits at the table, typing away on his laptop while sneaking bites of his breakfast in between. Tyler sits across from his dad, taking hurried bites of his eggs and bacon. Chloe sits beside him, her school uniform already thrown on; she hugs a doll and eats her pancakes politely.  
"Bye, mom," Avery kisses her mom on the cheek.  
"Yeah, bye sweety." Ellen says, her eyes never leaving the yellow notepad in her hand as she scribbles words across its page.  
Avery knits her brows, pausing on her way over to her dad. "Another impossible client again, mom?"  
Ellen nods. "Yes. I keep telling these people, I am a therapist not a miracle worker."  
Bennett leans back in his chair. "Oh, yeah, hun? Can I ask you a few more questions about your job for my novel?"  
Ellen's shoulders slump. "Bennett, how many times do I have to tell you? A therapist and a psychologist are not the same thing."  
Bennett shakes his head and waves a hand at her. "Oh, I know. But you're still working with people. At least I'll get the gist of that."  
Karl tucks his hands in the back pockets of his pants. "Still working on your novel, Mr. James?"  
Bennett nods. "Yes. But now, I have a plot."  
"Oh, what is it?" Tyler asks, straightening his posture at the sudden mention of his father's book.  
"Well, the story follows the life of a psychologist and his wacky family." Bennett replies.  
"What makes them so wacky?" Avery asks.  
Bennett turns around in his seat. "I don't know, that part I haven't worked out yet."  
Avery smiles and pats her dad on his shoulder. "And I'm sure you'll get through that plot hole fast and soon." she kisses his cheek and walks toward the door, Karl in tow.  
"Bye." Avery waves.  
"Bye." Ellen and Bennett say.  
"Wait, I'm not ready yet. And I will not have you get to school before me." Tyler says, hastily scarfing down his plate of cold breakfast. From behind him, a young woman in black framed glasses and curly black hair that frames her face rises from the ground and takes a picture of Tyler wolfing down his breakfast through the window.  
He stops eating and turns around, a mouth full of mushed scrambled eggs and folded strips of bacon. "Nikki!" he shouts, though his cry of irritation comes out muffled.  
Avery walks over to the window and pulls down the blinds, then turns back to her family and shakes her head.  
"Why must your weird neighbor always spy on Tyler?" Karl asks, moving his hands to his front pockets where only his thumbs dangle out.  
"I don't know," Tyler says, dabbing the corners of his mouth with a moist napkin. "But it's really starting to freak me out."  
"As it should," nodded Karl. "Your house is really not secure."  
Chloe stands, moving her plate to the sink. "I agree with you all. Nikki really should stop spying, it's become quite a nuisance. And I couldn't agree more on Karl's statement, we really should secure our house more, lest we be robbed and taken hostage."  
Avery smiles, her brows creased as she stares out at her family.  
"What?" Tyler asks.  
"Is, something the matter sweety?" Ellen asks.  
Avery shakes her head. "No, it's just... I had a really strange dream and you all were... not like you are now."  
They all exchange puzzled looks.  
"How so?" Tyler asks.  
"Well," Avery begins. "You hated school, and got all D's." she says, pointing to Tyler.  
He laughs. "Oh, Avery. Like I would hate the one place that gives me life and reason to wake from my early morning slumber."  
Avery chuckles. "You were a psychologist." she points to Bennett.  
"Hah! I wish." he turns and rises out of his seat. "Then I wouldn't have to keep going to your mom for advice."  
"Well, get this, she was a stay at home mom who hated dogs, and was hated by animals of every kind." Avery says.  
Everyone bursts into laughter.  
"Oh, Avery, why would our therapist slash veterinarian slash mom hate dogs and be hated by animals?" Tyler asks, laughing.  
"I know right?" Avery says, nodding through the fit of laughter.  
"What about I?" Chloe asks when the laughter had died down.  
"You were a walking strawberry." Avery answers.  
Chloe folds her hands and smiles, walking toward her sister. "Oh, Avery. What an active imagination you have."  
"And that's the funniest part about my dream." Avery says, getting cut off by a chuckle resonating deep within her chest. "I, loved school. I was a straight A student and wanted to someday become president."  
The entire room breaks out into laughter.  
Karl slaps the counter as he doubles over in laughter, then straightens his posture to ask a question. "Wh-what about me?" he asks through his giggling fit.  
"That's what's funnier." Avery says. "You were the weird loner neighbor and we all hated you except for my parents."  
Everyone laughs harder, but Karl stares in disbelief.  
"What about me?" Nikki asks, walking in through the back door.  
"You were an attractive foreign girl new to the neighborhood and were going out with my brother." Avery doubles over, holding her side as she laughed even harder.  
Nikki just grinned, and Tyler stared at her with a worried expression.  
Soon, the laughter disperses, and silence falls in the room.  
Avery sighs. "Ah, well. Off to school." she waves and walks out with Karl.  
In the driveway, a dog sits beside a man in his mid thirties. He shares a cheeseburger with his furry friend, and the two stare out into the morning sky.  
"Oh, hey Uncle Stan." Avery addressed the man sitting with the dog.  
His head jerks up and he smiles. "Oh hey, little niece." he pushes off the ground to get on his feet.  
"How's training Mick coming?" Karl asks, petting the dog's furry head.  
"Ah, well. He's not speaking today." Uncle Stan says.  
"The poor guy won't bark at all?" Avery asks as she kneels to play with Mick.  
Uncle Stan shakes his head. "Nah. Not since his toy monkey got tossed into the wood chipper, he's been depressed ever since."  
"Awe, come on Mick." Avery combs her fingers through the dog's fur. "Won't you bark... for me?"  
The dog whimpers and lays down on the warm pavement.  
"You know, in my dream you talked." Avery says, craning her neck to meet the dog's gaze.  
"What dream? What's she talking 'bout?" Uncle Stan asks.  
Karl sits up, his hand still petting under the dog's chin. "Avery had a dream this morning. We were all in it."  
"Oh, well hey, was I in it?" Uncle Stan asks, bending down.  
"Ye-eah." Avery says, her voice cracking as she muttered the word.  
"Well, who was I?"  
"... A dog. More specific... Mick." Avery says, bowing her head to avert her gaze.  
"Oh... Oh! Wait, he-ey." he kneels. "I was a dog? You dreamt, I, was a dog. A mangy mutt?"  
Mick barks.  
"Hey, quiet down." Uncle Stan says. Avery and Karl nod, but then all simultaneously turn their heads back to the dog who now holds his head high.  
"Mick," Avery gasps. "You talked."  
Karl smiles as he leans in to pet Mick behind the ears.  
"He-ey, would ya look at that." Uncle Stan says, leaning into pet Mick also.  
Avery just smiles down at the dog, his head in her hands as she ruffles his fur. "Good boy, Mick... I knew you could do it."

**A/N: Okay, so what'd ya think? I know, the characters are nothing like their characters. But that was the whole point of me writing this story. I needed a challenge and I thought completely reversing all of the characters in DWAB would do it. Plus, I just had so much fun writing this:) Got a review? Get it to!**


End file.
